Various devices are known in the prior art which are useful for oscillating or "jigging" a fish rod to impart a desired movement to the bait or lure attached to the rod. While such devices have achieved a measure of success, numerous drawbacks have been noted such as excessive motor, gear and linkage noise, rather high cost, complexity and inaccessibility of component parts for easy adjustment and servicing.
The present invention is intended to alleviate difficulites experienced with prior art devices. A simple, inexpensive device is provided which is entirely housed in a box-like housing except for the mounting block for a conventional rod-holder. Within the housing, a centrally located mounting plate supports the drive motor on one side of the plate and a gear and crank linkage on the other side of the plate. The plate and its attachments may be easily removed from the housing to facilitate adjustment or repair without requiring major disassembly of the device.
The drive crank of the device is adjustable in length to permit variation of the amplitude of oscillation of the fishing rod.